1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vanity case for containing a cosmetic material that can improve appearance when its lid is closed against its case body and that can prevent the decrease in the strength of the case body with preventing the intrusion of dust into the case body.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, a vanity case of which the lid is opened by operation at the rear of its case body has been known (refer to Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. S62-13531). This vanity case has a recess formed in the back end of its case body, and the hinge blocks of a lid are received in and coupled to the recess thus allowing the lid to be openable/closable against the case body. Further, a containing tray is arranged in the case body so as to be slidable backwards and forwards in the case body within a predetermined range, and the containing tray has a rear extension which protrudes into the recess of the case body through an opening made in the back wall of the case body without contacting the hinge blocks of the lid. A resilient member is interposed in between the containing tray and the case body to bias the containing tray so as to be returnable to a predetermined back position. A hook formed on the containing tray is opposite an engaging member protruding from the underside of the lid so as to detachably engage with it. An elastic member for biasing the lid toward opening is interposed in between the underside of the periphery of the lid and the top of the periphery of the case body. By pushing the rear extension of the containing tray forwards, the engagement between the hook of the containing tray and the engaging member of the lid is released, thus opening the lid by the elastic member.
In the above vanity case, because the opening is made through the back wall of the case body, there is the problem that the strength of the case body decreases. If the thickness of the back wall is made larger to compensate for the shortage of the strength, the case body will become larger in size or the containing capacity in the case body will be reduced. Moreover, the rear extension of the containing tray, which is pushed forwards when the lid is opened, protrudes into the recess of the case body, exposing itself to the outside. Hence, when the rear extension of the containing tray is pushed forwards, the back face of the case body is partly recessed between the hinge blocks of the lid. Accordingly, there is the problem that the appearance is not good for a vanity case. Further, because the opening is directly open to behind the case body, dust or the like is likely to intrude into the case body.